The bride of Capricorn
by scorpion22
Summary: This an AU fic it is about the love of two very surprising people so read and find out and please review. Please remember sometimes even the darkest of people can fall in love and also remember that a person can't help who they fall in love with. I own nothing


I own nothing

Chapter 1

Capricorn sat in his throne two guards on alert behind him when Basta entered with Silvertongue Basta's blade was pointed at his back.

"Hello Silvertongue "smiled Capricorn looking at him as if daring him to attack smiling even wider as he was glared at in return.

"Capricorn I won't read for you despite anything you do to me "snarled Mo watching as the villain stood up walking over to the reader so that soon he only stood a few feet away from him.

"Don't worry Silvertongue I didn't bring you here for that I have another reader now you are useless to me "smiled Capricorn and Mo didn't miss the happy glint in his eye, but he had a bad feeling it wasn't completely for the reason he thought.

" Meggie won't read for you either, where is she what have you done to her " whispered Mo something other than Basta's knife poking into his body and he knew it was a deep fear that something very bad had happened to his daughter, but just as this thought went through his mind he heard her voice fill the room.

"He hasn't done anything to me "said Meggie as she entered the room smiling when her eyes met those of Capricorn. They began to walk towards one another in the same moment meeting at the exact same spot, there they looking at each other and slowly he let his hands grab hold of her waist pulling her so they were chest to chest her arms wrapping around his neck in the same moment and Mo almost couldn't believe his eyes when they started to kiss and it appeared to him it was a deep passionate kiss and Meggie wasn't fighting at all.

"Meggie what the hell are you doing get away from him, get away from her you monster "snarled Mo attempting to attack the couple making them break their kiss to look at him a smile on both their lips. Suddenly it wasn't Capricorn in front of him anymore it was Meggie, but when he looked into her eyes they were pure evil just like Capricorns.

"He is not a monster I love him so if he is a monster so am I "whispered Meggie looking Mo straight in the face before turning her back on him and walking back to Capricorn she took his hand interlocking their fingers she smiled letting him pull her into his arms and looking at him she kissed him passionately her tongue finding its way into his mouth.

It was a loving gesture between the two that was clear to everyone in the room, but to Mo it was like his daughter was walking right up to a lion and asking it to eat her and when the kiss ended she looked at him before letting go of his hand turning and focusing all her attention on Mo as Capricorn returned to sit at his throne. Meggie was silent as she stared at Mo as he stared back he was unsure in that moment if this person in front of him was really his daughter.

"What have they done to you Meggie "whispered Mo tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter, but when he looked into her eyes he had to look away she was looking at him with hatred?

"Shut up "ordered Meggie her voice hard and filled with hatred.

" Meggie please let me help you I'll find a way to take you away from here then everything will be as they used to " whispered Mo moving closer to her reaching for her hand, but then suddenly she backed away and he felt Basta's knife at his throat.

"Watch yourself Silvertongue "growled Basta looking at Capricorn and Meggie for their signal to take him back to his cell, but neither of them moved a muscle.

" I don't know what they've done, but " began Mo, but just as he was about to continue Meggie hit him hard across the face so hard he fell to his knees onto the floor.

"Shut up "screamed Meggie again looking only at Mo hatred coursing through her whole body.

" I am not that scared little girl you raised me to be, I am not your daughter I am a strong woman now and I am his wife consider your daughter dead because I will never be that person again I would rather die first from now till the day I die I will be Capricorns wife and nothing more " smiled Meggie pointing to Capricorn as she spoke before moving to stand at his side and when she looked at Mo again she didn't miss the horror written all over his face.

" No you can't be his wife " said Mo looking between the two of them watching as Meggie turned her back on him looking down at Capricorn her hand in his again.

"I am his wife I will be that and anything else he needs me to be from now on "whispered Meggie smiling as Capricorn raised her hand to his lips kissing it his eyes locked with her a smile on his lips and then looking at Mo again she raised her other hand showing him the ring that lay on one finger.

"Meggie why, why have you done this "cried Mo tears rolling down the sides of his face now trying to move closer to her, but again Basta held his blade fast at his throat and letting go of her husband's hand Meggie soon stood at Basta's side looking Mo in the face that same look of hatred in her eyes before suddenly she slapped him across the face again making him fall to the ground.

"That is a stupid question I married him because I love him and he loves me what other reason would I have try and understand I love him do you understand what that means, it means I would gladly give me life for his I love him that much "seethed Meggie looking down at her father and for a moment she was tempted to tell Basta to kill him, but she restrained herself turning on her heel she walked back to Capricorn. Mo watched with tears in his eyes Basta's blade digging into his back as Meggie stood next to Capricorns throne her hand in his once more and just like before he took it looking at her with love as he kissed it.

"Take him away "ordered Capricorn watching with Meggie as Silvertongue was dragged away screaming at them both.

"Meggie my love "smiled Capricorn making her look at him a smile instantly appearing on her face and returning it he let his arm encircle her waist pulling her so that she sat on the arm of his throne kissing her arm he looked at her and found her looking at the guards and he knew she wanted to be alone with him.

"Leave all of you now "snapped Capricorn and within seconds the room was clear and it was just the two of them. The second the doors closed and they were alone he pulled her into his lap kissing her heatedly his arms around her holding her tight.

" My love " whispered Capricorn taking her face in his hands and kissing her ever so briefly slowly letting them slide till they came to rest on her shoulders near the curve of her neck.

"I'm fine I love you "whispered Meggie stroking his cheek reassuring his well hidden worries before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you too you are my bride, my queen all I have and more is yours "whispered Capricorn deepening their kiss hearing her moan as he continued down the length of her throat his hands sliding over her waist and up her back giving her chills before he felt her take his face in her hands kissing him with a fire.

" I love you Capricorn so much " purred Meggie moaning as she straddled him his hands moving with speed up her dress and between her legs feeling him harden when he found her wet for him and looking at him intensely she kissed him.

"Capricorn "squealed Meggie as he ripped the lower half of her dress away throwing it to the floor leaving her naked to him from the waist down and she knew he meant to rip the rest away, but just as he was about to she grabbed his hands.

"I have to walk out of here wearing something "smiled Meggie moving her hands away from his and to the top of her dress. With one swift motion she was naked in his arms and continuing to straddle him she watched as his eyes roamed over her eating up every inch of flesh until suddenly he grabbed her ass pulling her closer letting her feel the bulge the arousal she had caused in him and then he captured her lips passionately.

Meggie kissed him heatedly his tongue forcing its way into her mouth fighting a battle with her tongue as she brought his hands to cup and fondle her breasts moaning when he teased them making her nipples harden like his cock into hard peaks. As he was fondling her breasts her hands sought out the opening to his pants and once she found it she had them open and his cock in her hand fondling him as he fondled her making him groan in pleasure.

"My bride is eager "groaned Capricorn as she held his cock in her hand.

"Yes I am I want you so badly I can barely contain myself "breathed Meggie making him growl in response to her words kissing her hot and quick on the mouth letting her hands settle on his shoulders he looked at her as the kiss ended and aimed his cock at her entrance both of them barely breathing as they waited for that moment of bliss to connect them. It took only one swift movement for him to thrust up into her hot core his hands sliding up her legs to her back pulling her tight against his chest as he settled inside her.

" My husband is eager too " smiled Meggie sliding her hands up his neck to cradle his face in them capturing his lips holding them in the fire that was their kiss.

" Yes my love I could never get enough of you " growled Capricorn letting a groan escape his lips directly after as she kissed him grinding her sex against his as she did squeezing him in a way no other woman had before and like never before she rode him hard and fast giving him pleasure the way no one had ever been able to and for that he found he loved her even more then before if it was possible to love someone that much which until now he had thought that impossible, but now he knew with her everything was possible.

"Oh my love your pussy is so tight and wet for me it is like we were made for one another "exclaimed Capricorn thrusting up into her tightness as he spoke making her scream with pleasure as she continued to ride him meeting him with each thrust.

"We were we are soul mates we are meant to be I love you and nobody else "whispered Meggie looking down at him her love for him clear when he looked into her eyes.

" I love you Meggie I never believed in love till you appeared in my life without you I am nothing before you I loved nothing and if I ever lose you I will never love anything again " smiled Capricorn kissing her hard and passionate groaning as his lips left hers. They made love like never before it was like they were a puzzle that had been searching for its missing pieces and now in this moment they had found those pieces in each other and as they came closer to the point of no return they both couldn't imagine an existence without the other.

He heard her gasp as he ran his tongue down her throat finding her collarbone he traced it with his tongue before going to her chest immediately seeking out a puckered nipple and suckling it into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as he buried his head in her chest looking at her out of the corner of his eye loving the sight he saw. She was screaming in pleasure so loudly he was sure Silvertongue could hear her in his cell, her head was thrown back in pleasure and his name continued to leave her lips in screams of ecstasy and each time it did he felt himself come closer to his release.

" Oh god Capricorn " squealed Meggie wrapping her arms around his head as he continued to lick and suck her nipples as his other hand fondled and played with the other giving her no mercy as they both waited with baited breath for their release and within seconds they both found it together.

" Oh my love " groaned Capricorn as he came deep inside her experiencing her release with her as she experienced his with him her pussy muscles squeezing his so tight he came hard and deep inside her until he had no more to give and as it ended they kissed with passion.

They both held each other tight their breathing heavy and when they looked at each other they couldn't help, but smile kissing heatedly their arms wrapped tight around each other. When the kiss ended she still clung to him their breathing still heavy as she sat in his arms. As Meggie lay in his arms afterward trying to slow her breathing down listening to the sound of his heart as he did the same out of the corner of her eye she saw something hidden at the back of the room covered in a blanket that hid its identity.

"What's that "asked Meggie looking at him their eyes meeting as he looked at the object of her question?

"That is for you "said Capricorn kissing her lightly on the lips as he slipped out of her body.

Standing he fixed his clothes as she put what remained of her dress back on before taking his hand letting him lead her over to her gift. With a flourish he revealed the gift to her and when he did she gasped looking at him as tears poured from her eyes.

"It is a throne just for you it will be put right next to mine "explained Capricorn wrapping his arms around her from behind their eyes meeting as she looked back at him.

"Capricorn "breathed Meggie capturing his lips placing her hands over his.

"I am the king and you are my queen "whispered Capricorn before kissing her again attacking her lips with a fever.

"I love you my queen "said Capricorn against her lips.

" I love you my king " said Meggie leaning into his embrace so happy in that moment to be the one he loved, his queen, his wife, his bride.


End file.
